Only You
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Oneshot. Bleach x CCS. There is something odd about Hitsugaya-taicho's 3rd seat. Who's this girl that look like his 3rd seat but Hitsugaya knows it isn't not her. It's not that confusing. Enjoys. *v*


Hitsugaya took a break and went for a walk, and while strolling aimlessly he noticed his new 3rd seat walking around. His old 3rd seat was transferred to a new division and the replacing shinigami was a young girl, named Risa Kimimoto, that looked about 14 in human years. She was respectful, unlike some other people that he has to deal with often, and she seemed hardworking. So far she had managed to turn in all of her paperwork on time, which is more than he can say for some people. (cough┘cough┘ his fukutaichou)

He thought it was odd to see her, since just before he left for his walk, she was stump with paper works and she was determined to finish them before taking a break, so he walked over to her.

"Kimimoto. Risa Kimimoto." He called out her name, but it took some time for her to notice he was calling.

She heard someone call out "Risa Kimimoto," and not realizing that the person was calling her, she was late in response. She turned to see a boy that looked like he can't be more than 14, but with white hair and deep emerald eyes that clearly said he was more than 14. He was unfamiliar to her but she was familiar to him.

Hitsugaya walked toward Kimimoto and noticed that she was looking at him like she had no idea who he was. Something about her riatsu was off to him, it felt familiar but different at the same time. The riatsu was quite faint, so either she is hiding her riatsu or she barely had any. It was hard to tell because he had seen her fight before and she wasn't weak. Something didn't feel right.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of her.

"Uh┘ just going for a walk." she replied, almost stuttering.

From his observation, he could see she actually didn't know who he was. "I'm also going for a walk. Why don't you accompany your taichou?" He dropped a hint at who he was.

"'He's the 10th division's taichou. His name was Hitsugaya Toushiro, I think."' She thought. "Uh┘" She didn't know what to say, going with him might not be the best idea but turning him down might not be too good either.

His eyes pierce into her for an answer. She force a smile, "Yes, that would be nice."

He nods and lead the way.

"'Oh, what's the worst that could happen?"' She thought before following him.

He could see she was a bit nervous, he needs to keep her around to figure out who she was and why she look like his 3rd seat since he know Kimimoto doesn't have an identical twin.

Soon after the two start their walk through a town outside of Seireitei, the girl become caught up in the sight. "Come on. Come on." She would says as she pulls and drags Hitsugaya to whatever shop she wanted to go to and seem to be having a lot of fun. She would even tries some odd object on him, like a hat that was much to big for him, and laughs at the result. This made the prideful taichou irritated but he didn't protest much.

She seem innocuous enough to Hitsugaya, maybe this person was just playing around and mean no harm.

A little shop seize her attention and she went over to take a look. The shop sold hair clips and pins. One hair clip caught her eyes and she stare at it in awe. It was a pink cherry blossom clip with red strings dangling down.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a hand dart pass her and pick up the hair clip. It was Hitsugaya, he hand the clip toward the owner of the shop, motioning that he was going to buy it. The young taichou paid and the owner hand the clip back wrapped in a box. "Lets go." Hitsugaya said to the girl, after he had taken the box, as he continue on forward.

She was wondering why he had bought the clip so she reacted late to the taichou's order. "Oh, okay." She stumble on behind him.

As they walk, Hitsugaya glanced back to see the girl turning side to side to look at all that surround her. She look so (having childlike simplicity) as though it was her first time going around that he couldn't hold back a smile. "Hey." He called out to her, without stopping.

She quickly turn her attention to him, "Hai?" She said happily.

He threw an object over his shoulder and back to her. It tumble in her hands as she caught it. It was the box containing the cherry blossom hair clip.

"Huh? Why are you giving it to me?" She asked confusedly.

"Who else would I give it to? I certainly didn't buy it for myself." He answered. "I could simply return it if you don't want it."

She quickly shake her head, "No, I want it." She giggles and smile brightly. "Thank you."

After about an hour, their path lead them to the outskirt of the town, separating the two of them from the rest of society, and that was when Hitsugaya got serious. "Who are you? I know you are not my third seat. Why are you wearing her face?"

She didn't answer, so he took a step toward her. When he did ,a swirl of cherry blossoms petals spin around her, creating a barrier.

The girl said, "I had fun today, thank you for letting me accompany you and thank you for the present. Bye bye Shiro-kun." She waved and more petals begin to swirl around her, blocking her from Hitsugaya's sight. The petals dispersed and scattered and the girl was no longer there.

He stood there staring into air for a moment, it wasn't that he couldn't stop he from leaving if he wanted to but this way it would be more interesting. He had a feeling she would return so he decided to keep an eye out for her riatsu. Hitsugaya, himself, even though he hates to admit it, had had fun walking around town with the girl. More than half the time when he was with her, he had completely forgotten why he had made the girl go with him in the first place and had just enjoy walking with her. Something about her made him feel relax and the stress he had been feeling quickly disappear after spending just a few hours with her. If anyone ask, he would denied it but he is secretly hoping the mysterious girl would come around again soon.

~N~N~

Just as he had suspected, she did return.

The sun had just set behind the mountain, leaving the sky still not yet bright with stars. She gracefully land on the roof top of the 10th division's building, still wearing his 3rd seat's face. She checks to see if anyone had notice her present.

"Really, you must be more discreet if you don't want anyone to know you're here." Hitsugaya said as he shunpo behind her.

The voice surprised her so she twist around and what awaits her was a smirking white-hair taichou.

"I see you still look the same." He advance toward her.

Nervous overcome her and she back away from him. "Uh┘" Not knowing what to say to him, she turn and fled.

Hitsugaya smirk and follow her. "You won't get away so easily this time." He said as he shunpo atop roofs beside her.

She gasp at his appearance beside her and sped up in an attempt to get away from him but he keep right by her side. To lose him from her trail, she summons a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals and blind him. He was stop in his track and she had time to escape. When she was sure he was off her tail, she stopped for a break, standing on top of a roof top breathing hard.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to escape." A voice mused behind her.

"Aah." She spun quickly around and end up losing her balance. She was falling backward off the roof.

Seeing her fall, Hitsugaya reach out one of his hand and grab her wrist to pull her toward him. His other hand went behind her back and he held her until they land on the ground. They were now on their knees on the ground and her face was still bury in his shoulder with her eyes close.

"I'm sorry." Hitsugaya apologized for surprising her and causing her to lose her balance. "Are you alright?"

To his question, she slowly open her eyes and nod to answer him. "Uh huh. Thank you."

"AHHHHHH!" A terrifying scream snap the two out of their silence state.

"It came from the forest." She said, standing up.

"Um." Hitsugaya nodded and the two take off into the forest.

They come to a halt deep within the forest, and what they saw was a lower seat shinigami being attack by a hollow. The hollow was shape somewhat like a turtle's body and a dragon's head. The female shinigami was faltering against the hollow. Just as the hollow send a red blast toward the shinigami, Hitsugaya shunpo her out of the way, and return back in front of his mysterious companion.

"Take her out of here." Hitsugaya ordered in a stern voice to his supposed 3rd seat as he hand the shinigami to her.

The girl hesitate to leave Hitsugaya but she knew she had to get the shinigami medical attention. Petals surround the two girls and she left with the image of Hitsugaya drawing his sword and the hollow charging at him.

The girls reappear in 4th division's ground and just then the division's taichou walk pass them. "Unahana-taichou." She called out.

The graceful woman quickly walk toward them, "What happened to her?"

"She was attack by a hollow." She informed as the taichou examine the shinigami.

"We need to bring her inside." Unahana-taichou said to her fukutaichou.

The fukutaichou ran inside for preparation.

The injured shinigami grab her arm and weakly said, "Shinigami's power doesn't work against the hollow. It drains our riatsu"

The girl was frightened, she feared for Hitsugaya's safety. She lean the shinigami against Unahana-taichou and said, "Please take care of her. Thank you." With that she took off to find Hitsugaya.

She went back to the area where they parted but he wasn't there. The trees was cut down, the ground was shatter and part were frozen in ice. "Please tell me where he is." She asked lightly. A sudden gust of wind pass through her and she heard, "That way." It was the whispering a wind answering to her call. She follow where the spirit guide and come to a clearing.

Hitsugaya was struggling against the hollow, he was injured and the hollow seem unharmed. On his knee, the taichou's breathing was heavy, not only his attack were ineffective against the hollow, but the hollow was also draining his power little by little. The hollow sends it's tentacles toward Hitsugaya and he dodge as each tentacle come close to him. One graced him, throwing him off balance as another tentacle head toward him. Hitsugaya was prepared to be strike by the hollow but something come in the way.

Seeing Hitsugaya in danger of getting hit by the hollow's tentacle, she step in the way and the tentacle stab her instead. She fall to her knees but she still retain enough power to summons her attack. She upon the power of her Earthy card. "Earthy." A long dragon emerge from the ground and attack the hollow.

Hitsugaya ran to her side, "Baka, why did you get in the way?" He yelled.

"My riatsu is weaker than yours and I don't depend on it much so it was better for the hollow to drain my riatsu than yours." She was forcing a smile but he knew the wound was taking it toll on her. "Earthy won't be able to hold out long."

"Damn. It had drain too much of my power, I can't use bankai." Hitsugaya said, trying to think of a way to beat the hollow.

"I have a way for you to use bankai." Her words drew his attention.

"How?"

She took his hand that is holding his zanpakuto with both of her hands and trust his hand toward her, piercing his sword through her own chest. Hitsugaya was in shock but before he could say anything, a white light emit from her and shield both of them in a bright orb.

The orb expanded and the light disperse. White smoke and a chilly atmosphere rush out. When the smoke clear, Hitsugaya stood in his bankai from with his majestic ice dragon armor and his three ice flowers. All his injuries was heal and he looked fierce and powerful.

Earthy, sensing her mistress's call retreat, turn back into a card and return to her place.

Hitsugaya now standing face to face once again with the hollow.

"Your power are useless against me. Now it's time for you to die." The hollow roared loudly as its tentacles aim for Hitsugaya.

The white hair taichou dodge effortlessly, drawing closer to the hollow by each steps. Enrage by Hitsugaya's agility, the hollow sends a red blast from it's mouth. Hitsugaya cut through the blast and strike the hollow head on. "Sit upon the frosted heaven, Hyorinmaru."

Too slow to react, the hollow stood still as Hitsugaya brought Hyorimaru down, encasing it in an ice crystal. "Noooo." The hollow scream in agony.

The ice crystal shatter to pieces as Hitsugaya land on the ground, leaving no trace of the hollow inside. With a breath, the taichou undo bankai. Half of his ice armor and flowers disappear and the other become cherry blossom petals. They swirl in front of him and a girl appear within them. She had short blond hair and her eyes was close so he couldn't see what they look like. When the petals stop spinning, she collapse into his arms and he held onto her tight.

~N~N~

Slowly she open her eyes, her blur vision come into focused as seconds pass. She was staring at a ceiling and was laying in a soft bed. Looking around, she realize she was in someone's room. The room didn't have much to it, it was plain with no decoration, but it was widely roomy. Struggling she sit up, the pain in her stomach slowed her down, it was where the hollow had stab her. Just as she stood up, she had to lay her hand on the bed for balance. When her balance was regain, she walk out of the room with an arm over her stomach.

Hitsugaya was walking back to his room from his briefing to the commander about his fight with the hollow. Still didn't know who the girl was yet, he left her out of the story. On his way pass the garden, something caught his eyes. "What are you doing?"

The girl heard his voice and stood up, taking a few of the flower she had pick with her.

"Just picking some flowers." She said as she turn toward him with a bright smile and flowers in her hand. The sight made Hitsugaya blushed. "'Why am I blushing? This is ridiculous."' He put aside his thought and scowled, "You shouldn't be out of bed. Do you want your wound to open? You already lost enough blood as is it." He hold out his hand for her. "Come."

"Okay, in a bit." She ran pass him and went inside. She went to the kitchen and grab an object before returning to the room. Hitsugaya follow quietly. When in the room, she put the object she grabbed from the kitchen, a vase with water inside, on the desk and arrange the flower in.

"You risked opening your wound for that?" He couldn't believe her.

"You make it sound so unimportant."

"It is."

She pouted, knowing he was right. "The room is plain, at least the flowers bring some life into it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, semi yelling, as he take a seat at his desk. "Just go back to bed." He sigh, taking out a pen and start on his paper works.

The girl did as she was told, she went to the bed and took the pillow to the end of the bed. She lay on the pillow facing Hitsugaya. The taichou looked up from his work and see her smiling at him. "'Emerald eyes. Just like mine."' "When do you plan on telling me your name?"

"Huh?"

He sighed at having to repeat himself. "When do you plan on telling me your name?"

"Oh." She laughs sleepily. "My name is Sakura. Please to meet you Shiro-kun."

A vain popped in his forehead. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

Sakura laughs at his correction. "But Shiro-kun is so much better."

"How is it better?" Raising his voice.

"It's cuter." She said casually.

"What?" His tone quiet down and his face turn red.

"Uh huh. Hitsugaya-taichou is too serious, I like Shiro-kun better."

Hitsugaya could feel his face grown even warmer. "Shut up." He lower his head to hide his face from her. "I need to get back to work."

"Kay." She said happily.

"'Sakura, huh?"' Hitsugaya thought. "'A fitting name."'

The young taichou work as Sakura just lay on the pillow. After a while, she fell asleep. Once in a while, Hitsugaya would glace up at her. This time, seeing that she had fell asleep, he stood up to get a blanket. With one knee on the bed, he fluff the blanket over her. As he pull the blanket to cover her shoulder, he stopped and stare at her peaceful sleeping face. A strand hair was out of place and he brush it gently with his hand, gracing her cheek. It was soft and warm.

Hitsugaya had personally asked Unahana to come to his room to heal Sakura. He had told himself the reason he didn't bring her directly to 4th division was because he didn't know who she was and since she wasn't a shinigami, he didn't want to raise any unnecessary alarm. Now, he wonder if it was the real reason.

Leaning closer, he closed his eyes and kiss her lips. Slowly he draw back and went back to work, not noticing that Sakura had open her eyes or the blush on her cheeks.

~N~N~

Over the next few days, Hitsugaya confinded Sakura to his room, not allowing her to go out or get out of bed. Except for meetings, he would be in his room to keep her company and she return the favor by keeping him company while he does his paperworks and she would help him on it from time to time.

She would tease him by calling him Shiro-kun and he would get annoy and correct her every time, but she would still call him Shiro-kun the next time.

Sakura abruptly sit up, she was breathing hard and a sweat run down her face. It was in the middle of the night and Hitsugaya, on a separate bed next to her, was asleep. "'This dream again."' She took deep breath and lay back down. "'Please don't let it come true."' Sakura hoped before she fall back to sleep.

That Morning

"Shiro-kun, I want to go outside. Please." Sakura whined as the young taichou tries to do his work. "Look, my wound is heal and I'm fine." She wave her arms up and down to show she was alright. "Shiro-kuuunnnn."

With all the noise, Hitsugaya could barely concentrate and he was getting annoyed.

"Shiro-kuuunnn."

"All right. Stop whining." He took a breath and put his pen down. Standing up, he says, "Let's go." He open the door and walk out with Sakura almost skipping behind him.

They took a walk in the forest of Seireitei. The weather was good and Sakura breathe in deeply since she had been stuck in a room for a long. She jumps around as she make her way through the forest and Hitsugaya walk silently behind, also enjoying the fresh air and the sight too. (FYI- it's not the sight of mother nature he's watching.)

A couple of birds flew around her, chirping happily and Sakura laughs happily too. She send the birds in Hitsugaya's direction and they were happy to meet him.

"Uh┘ hello." Hitsugaya wasn't the type to play around with birds so he didn't know what to say. Sakura giggles at that.

A rumbling noise shake through the ground, scaring the birds away. Sakura started to lose her balance because of the earthquake, Hitsugaya grab her to help her stand. The shaking stopped and black light shot from the ground to the sky, sending out a wave of dark power.

Sakura and Hitsugaya withstand the wave, but they could feel that the inexperience and weak shinigamis won't be able to. As soon as the wave pass them, Sakura took off toward the black light that connect the ground and the sky. Hitsugaya quickly follows.

The two stopped at a huge clearing and in the middle was the black light. Beside the light was an arranca. The arranca was probably a survivor left from the war with Aizen and from the look of it, he was here for revenge. He spotted them and attacks.

Hitsugaya got in front of Sakura and blocks with his katana. "What do you plan to do?"

"What else? I plan to destroy Soul Society and one of your own is helping me to do so." The arranca has a crazy look in his eyes and he laughs maniacally.

"Damn you." Growled Hitsugaya and the two engage in a battle. The arranca was weak so the fight didn't last long. Hitsugaya had him corner, but refrain from killing him.

The arranca didn't seem scare, he looks amuse. "It doesn't matter if I die because I will be all of you with me, thanks to this." He referred to the black light behind him. "A weapon powered by a shinigami." He backup against the light. "It's time for me to give myself to my weapon. Good bye, shinigamis." He yelled and he step into the light, getting incinerated almost immediately.

Hitsugaya stares as the weapon become more powerful, it was only a matter of time before it become strong enough to engulf all of Soul Society in it's darkness. A movement made him react. It was Sakura and she was heading toward the black light, he grab her wrist to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go." She replied, not looking at him.

"You can't go into that black light. You saw what happened to that arranca." He was shock that she wanted to go into the black light and was somewhat angry. "Just wait, others are coming and we'll figure out a way to stop that weapon."

"No." She turn to him smiling.

From her eyes, Hitsugaya could see he need to let her go. Abruptly, he pull her into his arms and embrace her. "Why do you have to go?" He felt that if he let her go, she would go far away.

For a moment, Sakura just rest in Hitsugaya's arms and then she back away. "You'll understand soon." she ran toward the black light and turn back waving. "See you later. Bye-bye, Shiro-kun." With that, she jumps into the black light. Seconds later, a bright light surged out of the black light and covers everything in white.

~N~N~

Six Months Later

Taking deep breathe was what Hitsugaya-taichou did as he walk down the path where he and Sakura had walk the first time they met. Speaking of Sakura, she was right, He did understand.

It turned out that her last name was Kimimoto and she was Risa Kimimoto's twin, as well as the little sister of Tori Kimimoto, the taichou of 3rd division. Kimimoto-taichou had explained that Sakura's shinigami power was weak but she was gifted with a different kind of power that makes up for her weakness. Among those power were the power to get dream of future event. She had dreamt of the arranca's plan long before it was carry out but with her being so young and power undeveloped, she was unable to understand what her dream mean. She knew that the dream included her sister so that was why Sakura had disguised herself as her sister from time to time to try and figure out her dream.

The arranca had kidnapped Risa to use in his plan and the moment Sakura saw the black light, she figured it out. That was why she had to go into the black light, to save Soul Society and to save her sister. She succeeded, both Soul Society and Risa was saved, but she had used up all of her energy in the process and now lay in a coma.

Sakura had not yet woken up and Hitsugaya misses her dearly, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. The reason he often take this path was because it reminds him of her and he felt at ease here.

The sun had started to set and it was getting late so Hitsugaya decided to go back.

"Are you going already?" The voice made Hitsugaya's eyes widen and he stopped in his track, he recognized this soft voice. "Shiro-kun."

Slowly he turn around and sitting on a cherry blossom tree branch was a girl with the brightest smile and the most sparkle emerald eyes looking at him. She was swinging her legs back and forth and she look like the most innocent in the world as she wave her hand to tell him to come. Hitsugaya shunpo to the branch below her branch and stood by her side.

"Look, you can see the sun set from here." She point to the sky which was fill with shades of red and pink. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her toward him and he press their lips together. They engage in a deep and passionate kiss, parting when they are out of air. "Welcome back Sakura." Hitsugaya said her name for the first time in his calm and collected tone.

Sakura giggles cutely, "It's good to be back, Shiro-kun." Then she realized something. "Hey, you're not correcting me anymore?"

Hitsugaya chuckle lightly, "I'll allow only you to call me that."

"How come?" She questioned, staring at him with a sparkle innocent eyes.

"Because you're very special." He answered, touching her soft cheek. "Um, I visited you just yesterday and you were still in a coma, I'm surprised Unahana-taichou had release you already."

"Uh┘." Sakura avoided his eyes.

"What? She didn't release you?" He asked, not believe she would be so reckless to leave 4th division on her own when she had just awoken.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." She said waving her arms.

"That's not for you to decided." He was half yelling. "We have to go back right now."

"No, I don't want to." Sakura jumped down from the branch, passing Hitsugaya. On the back of her head, clipping up a layer of her hair was the cherry blossom hair clip Hitsugaya had given her. The red strings float gently in the wind just like the rest of her hair.

"Sakura." Hitsugaya yelled. His arm was still around her so she pull him down with her.

Sakura laughs and Hitsugaya yells as the two of them jump down from the tree. They float so lightly against the wind that it seem like time was slowing down, not that the two would mind. 


End file.
